Various structures including a structure in Patent Document 1 are proposed for a bonded structure in which two members, specifically, two plate-like members are bonded together by an adhesive. In the bonded structure described in Patent Document 1, one or more holes are provided in a surface of at least one plate-like member in contact with an adhesive out of two plate-like members so that the adhesive flows out from the hole to an upper surface.